Casualidad o Destino ?
by GWENVB
Summary: U.A. Imagina que conoces a una persona, que es muy diferente a ti. Pero que al pasar el tiempo te das cuenta que es el amor de tu vida. Y en tu ignorancia heriste sus sentimientos. que pasaría si cuando te das cuenta de que lo amas el a ti ya no? Que harías? Vegeta,Bulma,Goku,Milk,Raditz,Venus y mas.


Corazones Rotos

Todo comenzó, hace 10 años acababa de cumplir los 16 años. Era el mes de diciembre, fuimos a casa de mis abuelos, pasaríamos la Navidad y el Año Nuevo con ellos, aprovechando las vacaciones de invierno, mis padres me permitieron invitar a mis dos mejores amigas Milk y Venus pasaríamos las fiestas en una cabaña que mis abuelos tienen cerca del lago, ahí fue donde lo vi por primera vez.

Ese día mis amigas y yo, decidimos salir a caminar por el bosque, la verdad es que el paisaje era simplemente maravilloso, el día estaba nublado y fresco particularmente esos días son mis preferidos, el paseo me pareció excelente idea,en las mochilas que cada una cargaría solo llevamos,agua,comida,ya que decidimos hacer un picnic en el bosque cerca del lago,obvio la cámara ,el celular,y unas cuantas capsulas que mi papa nos obligo llevar para darnos permiso de salir solas.

Caminamos durante un buen rato observando los maravillosos paisajes,la naturaleza intacta del lugar, tomamos varias fotos hasta que encontramos un lugar perfecto para disfrutar mejor del paisaje y comer. sin darnos cuenta el tiempo paso muy rápido recogimos todo, para regresar ala cabaña,caminamos y caminamos, pero nada no encontrábamos el camino de regreso.

Después de mucho caminar nos dimos cuenta,estábamos perdidas, de pronto comenzó a llover. corrimos pues aunque es cierto que te mojas igual no queríamos quedarnos a mitad del bosque durante la noche, a lo lejos vimos a unas personas, con la vista borrosa por la lluvia pensamos que eran mis padres,cuando estábamos cerca, nos dimos cuenta, eran unos hombres, por su apariencia cazadores,en ese bosque se podían encontrar venados y aunque no era tiempo de caza, ya era tarde nos habían visto.

comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotras, intentamos alejarnos pero nos alcanzaron en sus cuatrimotos. Pronto nos tenían rodeadas, no tienen ni idea ... el miedo que sentí en ese momento, rogaba tanto a dios que alguien, apareciera y nos rescatara de esa situación.

Y dios nos escucho porque aparecieron tres chicos, uno el mas alto de los tres tenia el pelo largo casi en las rodillas y aunque delgado tenia una complexión atlética cuando todo acabo supimos su nombre Raditz .

El segundo no tan alto como el primero, tenia el pelo alborotado también delgado y atlético de nombre Goku .

Y el tercero es el hombre que ahora me tiene en esta difícil situación .

Su nombre es Vegeta tiene el pelo en forma de flama,su complexión es también atlética y aunque es el de menor estatura de los tres.

Ahora puedo admitir que para mi, es el mas guapo, sexy, fuerte, inteligente. Y aunque esa no a sido la única situación peligrosa de la que me ha rescatado.

Lamento decir que he sido muy mal agradecida con el, lo he tratado muy mal,humillado en varias ocasiones y también he roto su corazón .

Se que el no lo merecía, y temo que sea tarde, y ese amor que el alguna vez sintió por mi.

Ahora este muerto. bueno... sinceramente he tenido mucha culpa...con mis acciones. Mate poco a poco ese amor que el sentía por mi ,y ahora trato de encontrar la manera de revivir su amor y tratar de pegar los pedazos de su corazón, solo espero que no sea tarde.

Y es por eso que recurro al pasado para darme valor para recuperar lo que perdí, para darme fuerza y soportar todo lo que ahora tengo que pasar escribo esta historia esperando que si alguno de ustedes, puede ayudarme ,a responder la duda que asecha mi corazón y que por las noches me impide dormir con tranquilidad.

Comenzare la historia desde ese día hace diez años esperando que me ayuden a encontrar en el pasado alguna pista, que me ayude a reconquistar a Vegeta se que no sera fácil, pero es todo lo que se me ocurre ...

se que fui muy mala con el y créanme cuando les digo que ahora estoy pagando el haberme burlado así de su amor.

Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs tengo 26 años y mi mas grande miedo es no poder recuperar el amor del hombre que amo con toda mi alma y sin el cual mi vida no tiene sentido.

Durante el día mi trabajo me distrae de pensar en el mayor de mis miedos.

Sin embargo el día no dura para siempre.

Todas las noches al acostarme me asalta la misma duda.

Un Corazón que ha sido Roto puede llegar a reconstruirse ?

Y de ser así que posibilidades ahí de que las cicatrices que queden puedan llegar a sanar por completo.

Que si el miedo de volver a salir herido endurece poco a poco el resto del corazón.

Y este nunca pueda volver a confiar y como consecuencia no volver a amar.

_**Nota del autor.**_

_Muchas veces, no pensamos en las consecuencias de nuestras acciones._

_ y __herimos a personas que no tienen culpa de nuestro egoísmo. transformando corazones buenos en personas amargadas, enojadas con la vida, matamos su espíritu._

_ lo peor es que muchas veces nos damos cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde y ya no hay nada que hacer para reparar ese daño._

_ una palabra,una mirada, puede romper un corazón ._

_debemos tener cuidado no hay felicidad, sin amor._

_sin amor no hay vida todos necesitamos una ilusión una esperanza _

_**los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira toriyama. solo los tome prestados.**_

_**FELICIDAD**_

_**mi vida es hermosa por que existes tu, hermosos son mis días, por que veo tu luz.**_

_**llevas ese fuego que hay en mi corazón **__**para toda mi vida tu eres la razón.**_

_**es que tu cariño conmigo compartiste.**_

_**ya no estoy **_**_triste _**

_**y a cambio de nada tu amor me diste. **_

_**felicidad eso es lo que tu me das, cada mañana al despertar .**_

_**los pajaritos cantan al verte sonreír.**_

_**es que tu amor al mundo logras transmitir.**_

_**y aunque siento dolor por quienes no estan mas.**_

_**con tu sola presencia todo quedo atrás.**_

_**por siempre junto a ti un día tu me dijiste. **_

_**desde que me enseñaste que el amor existe. **_

_**ya no estoy triste.**_

_**Gondwana**_

_**felicidad desde ti y para siempre**_


End file.
